Kinky
by m3gan4tor
Summary: Shawn and Jules get it on in different places. please review! I'm not the best author, so please tell me how i can fix this and make it better :c
1. Fitting Rooms

Shawn hated shopping. He thought it was pointless. Juliet didn't need more clothes, she already looked beautiful no matter what she wore. But because he loved her, boy did he love her, he agreed to go with on one of her shopping escapades.

They were currently at a store called Le Boutique, a shop some French woman ran. It was located on a stretch of road that had a bunch of little shops, right near the beach.

He was sitting in a relatively comfortable chair, while Juliet had wandered off to look for clothes.

The french woman who he presumed to be around forty, and who owned the store, kept glancing over at him, and smiling in a creepy manner.

_Oh God Jules, please hurry up._

Moments later, Juliet returned carrying a few outfits over her arm.

"Shawn, look at this dress," she announced, holding up a short black dress.

He glanced at it quickly. "It's nice."

Jules laughed. "You didn't even look," she said as she ventured into the fitting rooms.

"Yeah, I did," he disagreed.

She snickered once more.

After a minute, she reemerged wearing the short black dress.

"What do you think," he heard her voice say.

His eyes darted towards her, and his jaw dropped.

She looked gorgeous. The dress hugged each and every beautiful curve on her body, showing off her long, athletic legs. It went to just above her knees, the dress had to thin spaghetti straps that went over her shoulders, with sparkly beads that wrapped around the waist.

He was at a loss for words.

"Uh, you look, um..." Shawn trailed off as he felt a tightening sensation in his loins.

She giggled. "I don't think it looks that good." Juliet turned to head back into the dressing room. He highly disagreed.

Shawn shot a quick glance at the shopkeeper, who was still watching him curiously.

"I, uh, I'm just gonna, just gonna go help her," he mumbled as he shot up from his chair.

The middle aged woman sitting at the register laughed quietly, knowing just what this man's schemes were.

Shawn rushed into the fitting room, where he found Jules stripping the dress off her body.

He quickly grabbed her body and shoved her against the wall.

"Shawn?" she wondered. "What are you doing?"

He didn't have time to respond as he attacked her mouth with his, and her arms automatically went around his neck.

"Just, shh," he murmured between kisses.

"Shawn," Juliet hissed. "We can't do this here!"

Shawn didn't really care. As long as they were quick and quiet, they would be good.

"I don't care," he purred.

She sighed with pleasure. Her temptations taking over. "Whatever."

She deftly undid the belt buckle of his jeans, and shoved his pants down to his ankles.

Juliet gazed into her lovers eyes, dark with anticipation.

Shawn immediately ripped her panties aside and forced a finger into her warm, tight center.

Juliet mewled in response.

While he was engaging in his own actions, she pulled his boxers down to meet his pants, and grasped his member in her small hand.

It took everything he had to not moan in response.

"Oh, Juliet." She pressed her mouth to his to keep him quiet, their tongues dancing together.

"Hurry," she whispered.

Shawn removed his fingers, moved her panties to the side, and swiftly entered her.

The both grunted at the feeling of being one.

He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder, giving him more access to her warmth.

He thrust multiple times, staring into her lust filled eyes. Shawn pulled out, and then deftly rammed back into her.

Soon enough, they were both over the edge.

When they had finished their "exercise", they quickly threw their clothes back on and exited the small store as fast as possible.

They couldn't help but notice the shopkeepers humorous stares as they left.


	2. Cars

They were driving back to the station after he had miraculously figured out the killer of their latest case.

A man named Anthony Rogers was going on a killing spree and murdering young women in the area. With Shawn's "psychic" abilities, Lassiter, Juliet, and the chief were able to hunt down the killer and save the most recent woman that he had kidnapped. The woman was being sent to the hospital right away.

And now, Shawn and Juliet were in Gus' car, without Gus, who was back at the Psych office, wanting nothing to do with the latest case.

He was driving, the soft sounds of the radio filling their ears.

"Jules?" Shawn muttered.

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"I'm hungry."

A sneaky smile crept over his face.

"You wanna stop at Starbucks or something?" she asked.

Shawn pulled over to the side of the road, and stopped the Blueberry.

"Shawn?" she questioned. "What are you doing?"

He glanced over at her, a devilish look in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry for that," he hummed.

Juliet realized what he was talking about.

Luckily they were on a road not many people used, so they had some privacy.

"Shawn, we're in a small car, you really think this is gonna turn out well? Not to mention that it's Gus' car..." She trailed off slowly.

He snickered. "Only one way to find out. And what Gus doesn't know won't hurt him." And with that, he leaned over and crushed his lips to hers.

She fervently kissed him back, their tongues twining and dancing together.

After some time, he pulled away.

"Get in back," he ordered.

Her lust filled eyes gleamed with pleasure. "Yes, master," she joked. He felt a tightening in his pants at those words.

God, is she something.

And she climbed in back, no longer caring about the scenario they were in. All she could focus on was his kisses, his body, him.

He followed, and lay down on top of her, kissing her with as much love and passion that he could.

She leaned up against him, and shimmied out of her shirt which she tossed to the front passenger seat of the car.

"God, I hope no one sees us," she mumbled against his lips.

Shawn, however, didn't mind if someone happened to catch them in the act. And if it happened to be Declan, well then by all means, let him watch. That way everyone would know that Juliet was his, and his only. And it's meant to be that way.

He too, whipped his shirt off, and began trailing kisses down her chest, her navel, down to the top of her pants.

Gently undoing the buttons on her pants, he spread kisses along her flat stomach, while he began pulling her pants down.

She glared at him.

"Shawn, you have to strip too!"

He laughed, and kissed her warmly.

She yanked on his pants, shoving them down.

She was left only in her bra and panties, and him, left only in his boxers.

Shawn Spencer kissed his girlfriend passionately, once more, and lifted her up to unhook her bra.

The second the bra was in the front of the car, his mouth made its way to the hardened nipple that was exposed.

Licking and sucking, he squeezed her hips, pulling her closer.

Juliet moaned in response to his actions, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"Shawn," she gasped. "My turn."

And with that, she flipped them over, and yanked his boxers down.

Taking his member into her fragile, small hand, she placed her lips on the tip of his head, and begins to bob her head up and down.

"Unf, Jules, don't stop," was all he could murmur.

After a minute, he felt himself going over the edge, and he felt his seed exploding into her mouth.

"It's so sexy when you swallow," he muttered to his love.

She gulped, and smiled.

He flipped them over once more, and tugged her panties down.

He made his way down to her hot core, and began to lap up her juices.

"Shawn, oh my god," Juliet mumbles, her hips writhing to meet his mouth.

"Shawn, I need you inside me, now," she told him anxiously.

He licked his lips and leaned over her, getting ready to enter.

With one strong, forceful thrust, he was inside her.

They both groaned with pleasure at the feeling of being together.

Bucking her hips to meet his, it brings them both to their climax in an instant.

Gasping for breath, he rested on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you, Jules," he said honestly.

"I love you too Shawn, so much."

They both climbed into the front of the car, redressed themselves, and were on their way back to the station, leaving as if nothing had happened.

But they both would always remember the crazy, hot, car sex they had that day.

AN: i dont really know how to end this so i kinda went with whatever. please, do review and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Desks

Gus had left, which meant that Shawn had the Psych office to himself for a couple hours.

"I'm going to meet up with Nicole," Gus had told him. Nicole was Gus's most recent girlfriend.

She was pretty, but she was plain in comparison to Juliet

Shawn sighed loudly, kicking his feet up to rest them on the top of his desk. He was bored.

He could go visit his father, Henry, but in all honesty, Shawn didn't feel like seeing his father at the moment.

He decided to call Juliet.

"Hey, Shawn," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey there, beautiful. Wanna hang out?"

"Shawn, I'm at the station right now working on some paperwork. I can't 'hang out' right now," she said sadly.

Shawn grumbled to himself silently. This was not part of the plan.

"Please, I need you, Jules," he whispered quietly into the phone, "I'm oh so lonely without you."

He heard her sigh. "Where are you?"

He mumbled a quiet "yesss" to himself before he told her he was at the Psych office.

"I'll be right there." And then she hung up.

Shawn did a little happy dance in his victory.

A few minutes later, Juliet strolled into the Psych office, looking as beautiful as ever, even though she was just wearing simple work clothes.

"Hey," she said, approaching his desk.

"Hey, beautiful." He got up from his desk, and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then one to her lips.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked her, a smile playing at his lips.

"I don't know, Shawn. You're the one that asked me over here." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Eee! Let's get ice cream!" he yelled excitedly, snatching her hand and dragging her out the door.

She laughed at his behavior, he always was like a child.

They walked hand in hand to the nearest ice cream shoppe, and ordered two cups of ice cream. Shawn ordered peppermint, and Juliet, vanilla.

"Shawn, I do have to say, this is a lot more fun than sitting at the station," she admitted.

"Yes! See! I told you!"

She giggled. "You didn't really tell me anything, but whatever."

And so they walked, hand in hand, back to the Psych office.

Shawn slid into Gus' desk chair, while Juliet sat on top of the desk.

They both were enjoying their ice cream, when out of the blue, Shawn had a master plan.

He took his spoon, and quickly tapped Juliet's nose with the spoon, spreading ice cream over her small nose.

"Oh!" she laughed. "You did NOT just do that."

"And what if I did just do that? Huh? That. Just. Happened."

Juliet laughed, and slid off the desk and into Shawn's lap. Juliet took her own spoon and smothered Shawn's nose with her own ice cream.

"Take that!" she giggled.

Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, keeping her to his chest. He leaned in and passionately pressed his lips to hers.

She eagerly kissed him back, her arms locking around his neck, her hands running through his hair.

Shawn stood up, Juliet's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

He set her down in the middle of Gus's desk and began kissing her furiously, their tongues battling for dominance.

He began to lean down, her spine resting on the top of the desk. She parted her legs wider, to give him more access, and he placed his hands on either side of her body, giving him more leverage.

Juliet O'Hara gasped as she felt his hardening member inside his jeans come into contact with the outside of her dress pants.

Removing one of her arms from around his neck, she cupped his growing erection tightly. Her hand, the one that was still connected to his hair, began pulling at his hair, and running her nails through the tousled brown locks.

He sighed with pleasure as she did this.

He rapidly undid the buttons on her work shirt, and tore the shirt off her body the second all the buttons were undone. Shawn's lips made their way down to her torso, where he kissed each inch of her chest.

The fake psychic undid her bra, and threw that aside too, his lips traveling from her belly button to her perky breasts.

Taking a tender nipple into his mouth, he licked and suckled the pink flesh, leaving Juliet moaning and her skin red and swollen at the aftermath of his actions.

Juliet hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and hoisted them down to his ankles, along with his boxers.

She took her hand and wrapped it around his giant member, and pumped up and down, once, twice, three times.

Shawn groaned.

"Yeah, Jules, like that," he moaned, "don't stop."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his hips jerked forward to meet her movements.

When he had recovered, he managed to rip her dress pants and panties off her body, and forcefully rammed into her.

They both moaned loudly at the contact.

He thrust multiple times, grunting as he did so.

"Yes, yes, yes," Juliet mumbled, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts.

And soon enough, they both flew over the edge, their climax taking over control.

Once the pair regained their breath, they quickly threw their clothes back on, and went to snuggle on the couch by the window.

Moments later, Gus walked in, a large grocery bag in hand.

"Hey guys," he said, acknowledging the couple sitting together.

Gus set his things down on his desk and glanced over at the couple.

"Hey guys?" he began. "Why is some of my stuff knocked over?"


End file.
